urutoramanfandomcom-20200213-history
Shin Hayata
was a senior member of the Scientific Special Search Party (SSSP) who was involved in a crash at Ryomagori that bonded him with our hero: Ultraman. He later left the SSSP after it was disbanded and replaced by the Ultra Guard (UG) and later as a mentor for Ultraman Mebius' human form Mirai Hibino. Biography Ultraman After the official crash of a blue meteor at lake Ryomagori, Hayata was dispatched to investigate on the small VTOL. However, as soon as he approached the lake, he was brought down with his VTOL by a red meteor, which the space ship of the hero: Ultraman. After crashing, Hayata was seemingly killed, but Ultraman, ashamed of accidentally killing such a good hearted man, decided to bond their lives together in order to protect the Earth. The crash was witnessed by a few campers, who had also seen unusual blue flashes in the lake, contacted the SSSP. The crew arrived to witness all that was left of Hayata, but suddenly received a radio call from their seemingly dead companion, requesting the SSSP Submarine 113. Hayata approached the craft, then used it to descend it to the bottom of the lake to find the monster Bemular, a captive of the Monster Graveyard who had escaped while Ultraman was guarding the area. Hayata successfully drove Bemular out of the lake, but he himself was caught in the menace's jaws. After Bemular threw the submarine to the ground, Hayata was knocked unconscious and the SSSP began to attack the monster with missiles. Soon, Hayata regained consciousness and quickly transformed into Ultraman before the sub was destroyed by Bemular. The alien began to assault the beast, and, due to the fact that Ultraman had a better reach than Bemular, Bemular retreated into a blue meteor, which was destroyed by Ultraman. On the trip home, Hayata suddenly appeared in the midst of his teammates and explained about the hero, Ultraman. Challenging "Space's Most Powerful Monster" Hayata's final role in 1966 was a showdown between his Ultra and Zetton. However, the SSSP base was first ransacked and almost destroyed by the Zetton race, who used their shape shifting abilities to fool the members and destroy the SSSP's all-powerful computer. When the last of these aliens were killed, he activated a command in which summoned their last UFO and unleashed the massively powerful Zetton. Hayata transformed and Ultraman appeared for his final fight, but was agonizingly defeated. Finally, it was up to the Science Patrol, who dealt with the menace and defeated it using Dr. Iwamoto's Anti-Gravity Missile which shot by Arashi. Soon, Zoffy came and rescued Ultraman, and separating him from Hayata, who lost all memories after his crash at Ryomagorie. Hayata later left the SSSP when it was replaced by the UG. He presumably later came into contact with Ultraman once again and merged with him. The Return of Ultraman Shin Hayata only appears in 1 episode of this series. After Ultraman Jack has been taken prisoner by Alien Nackle's ships, Shin Hayata and Dan Moroboshi (Ultraseven's human form) journeyed into space to rescue him in Ultra forms by destroying Nackle's ships. After landing on Planet Nackle, Jack salutes his comrades for their help and returns to Earth to deal with Nackle and Black King. He later talked to Go telepathically in the final episode and warned him about facing against Zetton II. Ultraman Taro Shin Hayata reappeared in this series. When Taro (as Kotaro) invites his comrades to Earth for a party, He (as well as Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace) arrive in their human forms and they have a feast in the form of shish kabob. Ultraman vs. Kamen Rider Shin Hayata appeared in Ultraman vs Kamen Rider, although it was only in the beginning where he transformed into Ultraman who then left to fight the monster Gadoras. Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers Shin Hayata appears in this movie, he is shown to work as an airport administrator in Kobe's airport. After Mebius' battle against Alien Temperor, Shin Hayata reveals himself to Mirai Hibino, and after a short conversation, Hayata, along with Dan Moroboshi, Hideki Go and Seiji Hokuto, had a conversation about what it means to be an Ultraman, why they stopped being one, and they told Mirai the history of their final battle against Yapool, who they could not destroy and they had to seal him in the sea close to Kobe with the Final Cross Shield, which costed almost all their energy and made them unable to transform, and why they decided to live in Kobe. A while later, Hayata and his other bretherens were looking at Mebius' battle against Alien Zarab, and they saw when Mebius was defeated and crucified by Alien Guts, which gave them no choice but to transform again into their Ultraman forms to save him.﻿ But in there Ultra form`s they didn`t have enough energy to properly fight so they were soon defeated as well. They soon became crucified and although Mebius found new strength after being encouraged by a young boy he befriended earlier as Mirai Hibino and managed to save his bretheren he was unable to stop the U-Killersaurus Neo along with Yapool from becoming free from the Final Cross Shield. As things were looking bleak for our heros and the Ultra Brothers knocking on death`s door the fight seemed over for them. However, Suddenly two lights emerge from the darkness of the sky, and Ultraman Zoffy along with Taro appear, descending from the sky. They gave enough energy to fully charge our heros and although unable to defeat there enemys alone they managed to defeat U-Killersaurus Neo and Yapool by combining themselves into Mebius Infinity therefore having enough power to easily overpower the two fiends. With the barrier broken and Ultraman no longer needing to give energy to maintain and Hayata was once again able to transform into his respective Ultra without the fear of dying. Ultraman Mebius Hayata showed himself again with the rest of the Ultra Brothers, acting as teachers and aids for Ultraman Mebius. He appeared in episode 47, during "Mephilas' game, he was the only human seen not affected by the mental wave, which is odd considering he was effected by The Underground People`s brainwashing. He appeared to help defeat Alien Mephilas, transforming into Ultraman to send the alien into retreat. He later returned again in the final episode when the Ultra Brothers were communicating with Crew GUYS. Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers Shin Hayata reappeared in the movie as a bike merchant. In this universe Shin did not know he was Ultraman or at least remember if the dialogue with his wife means anything. As Mirai tried to make him remember who he is and reawaken the seven heroes it was ultimately Daigo and the elder Ultra Brothers' wives who reminded them. At the end of the film Shin and his wife is seen last flying into the space in the VTOL along with the rest of the Ultras and their families to what is speculated to be Nebula M78. Trivia *It is heavily implied that the Ultra Brothers in this movie where aliens that inspired the TV series and that they had forgotten their past having lived on Earth so long. This would mean that Hayata and Ultraman were one and the same and that their daughter Rena was part Ultra. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Since Shin Hayata himself did not appear himself in this movie, presumably due to the directors choosing that Ultraman did not fuse with Hayata again in this universe. They instead made it so that Ultraman created a human form that looked exactly like Hayata in his older years like Ultraseven. He and Dan save Mirai and Rei from Alien Shaplay and his monsters. The four made their way to the Ultra Tower where the last of the Plasma Spark's light was protected by Taro. After a short bout that finished of Alien Shaplay, the three Ultras regained their Ultra forms and take with Rei to face Belial. Ultraman Saga While Shin's image appears it was simply as a mouth piece for Ultraman. In the land of light he met Seven, Jack, Leo and Ace in their humans forms and discuss the apparent threat they detected but could not identify and question how Zero wass doing. Originally the five Ultra Brothers were intended to fly to the Ultraman Saga Universe after Alien Bat sent out an army of revived monsters using the Gran Sphere drones to recreate their bodies. Ultraman would've had a rematch with his old Foe Antlar. Suprisingly whether it was because Ultraman became stronger than before or because Antler's new body lack the original's protection the magnetic monster was defeated by the Specium beam for the first time ever. Other Media Ultraman Manga :Main article: Main Article The first protagonist of the Ultra Series now forty years after his merger and separation from Ultraman. He now has a son who has inherited his legacy as the 'Ultraman'. Transformation Beta Capsule Hayata uses the beacon-like Beta-Capsule to transform into Ultraman by pressing a button on the capsule's side, triggering Hayata using the beta capsuleAdded by Genthar the transformation. Separation from the Beta-Capsule however, can be problematic, as without it, Hayata was unable to assume his Ultraman form when Gomora attacked again.Ultraman's transformation in the Ultra galaxy Legends movie. The Beta-Capsule is also shown to be unusable by other beings, as when a child pressed the button, there was no result, and when Hayata was under the control of the Underground people, upon transforming into Ultraman, the effects of the control were eliminated as if never established. Transformation Sequence Upon the Beta Capsule's activation, Ultraman emerges from a smokey red background and enlarges, then appears in giant form soon after. It can be assumed that the sequence takes place in a very short time and is the depiction of Ultraman enlarging, similar to his growth technique. The effect was achieved by slowly moving an Ultraman action figure towards the screen with a red background. Whenever Hayata transforms in a later series, the original effect was used until Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Brothers. Notes *While Shin the first Ultra Host, he is also the first to be seperated from his Ultra counterpart. *In the US version of Ultraman, after Zoffy revived Ultraman and split their life-forces, instead of getting amnesia, Hayata retained his memories of being Ultraman and even kept his Beta Capsule. *Like all key members of the SSSP Hayata's first name wasn't revealed until Revive! Ultraman. *In The Superior 8 Ultra Brothers film, Shin Hayata's daughter Rena, is played Susumu Kurobe's real life daughter who also played her in Ultraman Tiga. *Like Ultraman, Shin Hyata has made many cameos and was referenced many times in the series, Urusei Yatsura by Rumiko Takahashi. Category:Revived Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ultraman Characters Category:SSSP Members